The Medical Oncology Section of the University of Minnesota School of Medicine has been a participating member of the Cancer and Leukemia Group B for the cooperative study of leukemia and advanced malignant diseases. The Minnesota Group joined the CALGB group in August 1973. The Minnesota Oncology Group consists of the Medical Oncology Group, the Radiation Oncology Group and Pathology. The Minnesota Group joined the cooperative group in order to provide a large group of patients with advanced malignant disease suitable for the type of cooperative studies carried out by the Cancer and Leukemia Group B. The Minnesota clinical material is composed particularly of acute leukemia, lymphoma, breast cancer, colon cancer, lung cancer and a variety of miscellaneous tumors. The Minnesota Group consists of established investigators in advanced malignant diseases employing chemotherapeutic agents and hormonal therapies. The methods of study are the protocol programs established by the Cancer and Leukemia Group B. The Minnesota Group will initiate new protocol concepts for the treatment of advanced malignant diseases. The objectives of this research are the development of new chemotherapies and phase I, phase II, and phase III evaluation of chemotherapies in the management of advanced malignant diseases. The development and evaluation of such agents is best provided by cooperative studies that provide large numbers and long-term follow-up of patients. Participation in clinical studies with the Cancer and Leukemia Group B provides to that group a large source of clinical patients and faculty experienced in clinical evaluation of chemotherapeutic drugs in the management of patients with cancer.